Tańczące Walkirie
by Meerevel
Summary: O tym, jak skompletowano Espadę. I - tak! - coś na wzór ciągu dalszego Grimmjowowej "Walkirii". Tym razem dla wszystkich pozostałych.
1. primera

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. It still belongs to Kubo-sensei.**

Rzecz będzie zbiorem miniaturek opowiadających o tym, jak poszczególni członkowie Espady stali się pustymi. Tak. Po Grimmciu w końcu pora na resztę :)

Chyba trochę przekombinowałam, ale i tak – smacznego.

* * *

**1**

_Wzniosłość chwili, wyjątkowość słów, majestat piedestału, na którym cię postawiono. Mieszanina niecodziennych uczuć wdzierająca się głęboko w umysł, wnikająca w każdą, najmniejszą komórkę ciała, do szczętu pochłaniająca duszę. Gęstniejąca z każdą chwilą atmosfera napięcia i oczekiwania przepełnionego podnieceniem. Delikatny wietrzyk rozwiewający poły drogich garniturów, tłum bezmyślnych gapiów wpatrzonych w uśmiechnięte maski zdobiące twarze osób na podwyższeniu. Najważniejsza chwila. Tu i teraz. Właśnie dziś. _

Polityczny piknik; coś czego nienawidzisz od zawsze i z całego serca. Jedyny moment, w którym twój najlepszy_(najgorszy?)_ przyjaciel – osamotnienie – zagląda ci w oczy z naprawdę bliska. Jedyny, w którym pragniesz uciec przed nadmiarem cudzych spojrzeń i schować się choćby pod stół. Choćby i prezydialny. Piknik. Wspaniałe wydarzenie. Doskonała okazja, by zdobyć kilku nowych sojuszników, uśmiechem oczarować nowe tłumy i choć przez chwilę udawać, że wcale nie jesteś na tej scenie sam. Że twoją walkę toczą także inni, a ciągła separacja i dystans to tylko chwytliwy i łapiący za serce trik reklamowy. Że jesteś tak samo prawdziwy, jak oni wszyscy. Ale to przecież nie czas na refleksje. Zaczyna się wiec.

_Zapach zwycięstwa przytłumiony nieco smrodkiem odwiecznej samotności w potędze, przejmujący chłód ciągłego odosobnienia i nieprzyjemnie szczypiący w oczy cień zawiści. I zdrady. Wszystko to, czego nie chciałeś nigdy doświadczać, czym gardziłeś, czego się obawiałeś. Wszystko, czym __**żyłeś**__. Niechciane odczucia otaczają cię niczym pręty złotej klatki, w której zamknięto cię tak dawno temu, że nie pamiętasz już, jak się oddycha. Zalewają twoją świadomość milionem obrazów o przegniłej chwale i nic nie wartej potędze, by po chwili runąć w ciemność nieprzeżytej nigdy bliskości. Właśnie teraz i właśnie tu – w blasku fleszy. Po raz ostatni. _

Odgłos wystrzału brzmi niczym armatni huk w zapadłej nagle ciszy. Szczęk opadającej łuski jest zaś jak ziarno wywołujące lawinę wrzasku i paniki. Tłum rozpierzcha się we wszystkie strony, w zaślepieniu tratując wszystko, co napotka na swej drodze. Świat na chwilę we władanie biorą chaos i rozgardiasz, a w niebo wzbijają się tumany poderwanego gwałtownie kurzu i pyłu. W nastałym zamieszaniu nikt nie zauważa, że najważniejsza osoba całego tego przedstawienia pada niczym rażona gromem, brocząc krwią.

_Cios jest nagły i niespodziewany. I wyłącznie dlatego nie wywołuje zaskoczenia tak, jak powinien. Pierś nie rozrywa się na kawałeczki, nie pulsuje zdradziecką słabością i nie kurczy się w żałosnej namiastce błagania o łaskę życia. Cios jest wybawieniem. Podświadomie oczekiwaną zapłatą za show, którym niegdyś stało się twoje życie, a z którego osłabiony władzą nie potrafiłeś się obudzić. Spektakl jednego aktora, szamoczącego się w zaciskającej się, pajęczej sieci intryg, utkanej dla niego przez oponentów. Zawsze samotnie. Zawsze solo. _

Krew na twoich rękach jest ciepła i czerwona jak świeżo rozkwitłe maki. Płynie szybko, z niesłychaną starannością barwiąc jasną koszulę w szkarłatne wzory. O dziwo, nie czujesz bólu. Nie czujesz też upadku na kolana ani igły kolejnego pocisku, który tym razem przeszywa ci dłoń i serce. Jest tylko spokój zmęczonego ciągłą walką wojownika, który w końcu doszedł do celu. Z wdzięcznością patrzysz więc na motyla o czarnych skrzydłach, którego zdaje się nie dostrzegać nikt poza tobą. Zmatowiałymi oczyma śledzisz jego pełen gracji lot i nawet starasz się uśmiechnąć, gdy przysiada nieopodal. A potem maleńki posłaniec znika, zabierając ze sobą twoją Walkirię i świetlistą drogę spokoju; znika pozwalając, by tłumiony od zawsze żal pożarł cię doszczętnie. Byś w agonii rozpadł się na tysiące ziaren piasku, ścieląc grunt pod stopami swoich następców.

_Dematerializujesz się. Rozpływasz w wiecznym mroku zimnej pustki, pozostawiając za sobą tylko __**szarobłękitny**__ ślad pulsującej osamotnieniem świadomości, pełznącej pomiędzy setką innych, pozbawionych indywidualności bytów. Jedynym zaś materialnym śladem po twoim istnieniu są tylko wielkie nagłówki w porannych gazetach: __**Coyote Starrk. Wybitny polityk, wielki przywódca, ikona narodu. Samotny wilk, który poległ w imię lepszej sprawy.**_


	2. segundo

Gość zawsze mnie irytował, ale mam nadzieję, że nie byłam dla niego zbyt wredna :)

Smacznego.

* * *

**2**

_Chłodna przestrzeń pozbawionego indywidualnych cech pokoju zdaje się opierać wszechpotężnej mocy czasu. Opierać tak, jak żadna istota, żadna materia nigdy nie powinna, czy wręcz – jak nie ma prawa. Zastałe od lat powietrze skrywa w mroku swej przestrzeni pordzewiałą potęgę godną najjaśniejszych, największych władców, dzieląc się swą tajemną wiedzą tylko z jedną istotą. Jedyną, godną by dzierżyć jej sztandar._

Krzesło na którym spoczywasz jest sztywne i niewygodnie, ale za nic nie opuściłbyś go na rzecz przykrytego haniebną bielą łóżka. Jest twoim tronem i symbolem władzy, jaką posiadasz nad tą marną materią zwaną szumnie ludźmi. Jesteś ponad nimi, zawsze byłeś, i nawet w ostatniej godzinie nie zamierzasz zniżać się do ich poziomu. Nie pozwolisz, by mrówki zdeptały twoją godność, twój majestat, którego nawet nie są w stanie pojąć. Nie. Zamierzasz wytrwać na swym posterunku, dzierżąc w skostniałych, pomarszczonych dłoniach swój własny los. Aż do samego końca.

_Jedyny dźwiękiem kruszącym wszechobecną cieszę jest tykanie małego, niepozornego zegarka, który swą nieprzerwaną pracą odlicza wszystkie pozostałe jeszcze sekundy. Odmierza je od bardzo dawna – odkąd tylko król na zmurszałym tronie wprowadził się w skromne progi jego cichego królestwa spokojnej stagnacji, które odtąd wypełnić się miało dostojną powagą wiekowego władcy. I nie musiał więcej tykać już sam, dopingowany teraz miarowym, świszczącym oddechem. Aż do dziś. _

Opiekunowie krzątają się u twych stóp, prosząc, błagając, skamląc w bezradności, ale nie masz najmniejszego zamiaru przystać na ich prośby. Jesteś tu królem! Ostatnim władcą na straży wiedzy i doświadczenia! Nie tobie słuchać maluczkich. Nie tobie bierność i niemoc. Nie tobie…

Oddech załamuje się, wszystkie pozostałe jeszcze siły znikają zupełnie nagle, jak za dotknięciem złego czarnoksiężnika. Pozostaje tylko napierający na ciało z coraz większą siłą chłód i ciemność zasnuwająca z wolna pole widzenia. Och, no tak. I plastikowa korona, która niezauważenie wysuwa się z zaciśniętych w zgrabiałym uścisku palców, pieczętując twój los.

_Tykanie nie ustaje, chociaż dopełniający je oddech coraz bardziej traci moc. Nie ustaje, bo jego zadanie jeszcze się nie wypełniło; jeszcze nie wyniesiono ciała w białym worku i nie zamknięto cichego zawsze pokoju na klucz, by w jeszcze głębszej ciszy mógł trwać przez kolejne dekady, niezmienny w swej pustej wyniosłości niczym zamknięte mauzoleum. Zegar nie zatrzymuje się też, by obejrzeć ostatni spektakl swego władcy ani by pożegnać go minutą ciszy. Nie zatrzymuje się, bo wie, że czeka go jeszcze długa wieczność pokornej służby… _

Słyszysz jeszcze niewyraźne głosy sług bez skutku próbujących cię ocucić, ale i to coraz bardziej przesłania dziwny szum; jakby płynącej gdzieś w oddali wody. Nie czujesz już nic, nie widzisz nic i masz tylko niewyraźnie wrażenie, że gdzieś tam, w zupełnie innej przestrzeni zamigotał kształt błyszczącego czernią motyla, który – jakie to dziwne – uśmiechnął się do ciebie. Uśmiechnął złośliwie. A potem odleciał, pozostawiając cię w rękach tych, pożal się boże, patałachów. W całej swej arogancji liczysz jeszcze na zbłąkaną Walkirię, która przyjdzie zabrać cię w chwale z tego padołu, ale w głębi usychającego serca wiesz, że żadna się nie pojawi. Że nie ma ratunku dla skostniałych okrutników, których władza była przez wieki jedyną kochanką.

_Ciemność. Wszędzie ciemność, otaczająca uwięzioną w okowach własnej pychy duszę. Mizerną, żałosną w ponad miarę aroganckim mniemaniu o własnej wielkości duszę, na kolejną wieczność spętaną łańcuchami z miejscem swojego panowania. Duszę, która nigdy nie pomyślałaby nawet, że skończy jako podrzędny duch, nawiedzający jeden z pokoi na poddaszu w miejskim domu starców. _

_Barraganie Luisenbarn! Twój koniec dopiero się zaczął! _

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! Bo kto powiedział, że Espada nie wywodzi się z naziemnych duchów? :D**


	3. tres

**Podziękowania dla Pana M. za naprowadzenie mnie na właściwi trop ^^**

Osobiście uważam, że poświęcenie jako aspekt śmierci pustego jest troszeczkę bez sensu, bo samo w sobie jest aktem raczej szlachetnym i nie powinno prowadzić do degradacji duszy. No ale, Kubo-sensei tak chciał, więc chyba nie mam nic do gadania :D

Smacznego.

* * *

**3**

_Świeża morska bryza owiewała tłum zgromadzony na jednym z licznych urwisk okolicy. Tłum krwiożerczy i całym swym zbiorowym organizmem łaknący należycie brutalnego widowiska. Egzekucji, która przynieść miała sławę zwycięzcom oraz gorycz i niesmak przegranym. Słońce świeciło wyjątkowo jasno, odbijając się, migocząc w odmętach morskiej toni, radośnie chlupiącej im pod stopami. Pełną podniecenia ciszę przerywał tylko krzyk mew krążących dokoła, przywodzących na myśl sępy czyhające na swą ofiarę. _

Stoisz w tłumie, ściskana przez natrętne, bezmózgie hieny czekające tylko na pierwszą krew. Nie możesz oderwać wzroku od skazańca, który całą swą osobą wręcz błaga o ratunek. To nic, że ma chustę na oczach i knebel wrzynający się głęboko w usta. Ty_ wiesz_;widzisz wolę życia, którą emanuje. Podarte łachmany rozwiewa mu wiatr, jakby z radością domagając się, by już, już wziąć go w swoje objęcia i poszybować wspólnie ku spienionej, śmiertelnej czeluści. Widzisz oficera mierzącego w jego serce naładowaną bronią i drugiego, który pęta i tak skrępowane już ręce. Czujesz otaczającą cię zewsząd chorą radość i nie możesz jej już znieść. Nie możesz…

Martwą ciszę oczekiwania przerywa wrzask, gdy wybiegasz przed szereg mając ogień w sercu i szaleństwo w oczach. Jeden krzyk z wolna przeradza się w następny, a potem w całą ich lawinę. Nie obchodzi cię to. Z lekka ogłuszona kakofonią dźwięków narastających ci w głowie, rzucasz się na więźnia osłaniając go własnym ciałem.

_Ryby od zawsze pływające pod klifami wystawiły zębiska na żer. Zbliżał się dla nich czas uczty i wszystkie doskonale o tym wiedziały. Już niebawem świeża krew spłynie do ich gardeł, plamiąc dusze i ciała zbawienną posoką, którą zbroczone pławić się będą we własnym raju przetrwania. Raju na tyle okrutnym, że odniesionym kosztem niewinnej ofiary, której nieznanym jest jeszcze jej parszywy los. _

Nic nie czujesz, gdy oprawcy krępują ci ręce i głos ani gdy ciężki kamień przytraczany jest do twych nóg. Nie czujesz zimna łez spływających po twarzy ostrym strumieniem ni chłodu, gdy osusza je szalejący wokoło morski wiatr. Nie chcesz czuć. Całym swym istnieniem skupiasz się za to na przeogromnej uldze wymieszanej na równi z niebotycznym niedowierzaniem, wymalowanej na twarzy dopiero co oswobodzonego, dotychczasowego więźnia. Nie chcesz myśleć co takiego uczynił, że skazano go na najstraszliwszą z kar. Nie, bo w tym jednym momencie jest dla ciebie tylko duszą, którą chciano bestialsko poświęcić, by zadowolić głodny wrażeń tłum. A to napawa cię już tylko obrzydzeniem.

_Czarna toń nigdy nie wydaje się bardziej odległa niż wtedy, gdy strojąc doń tyłem nie można w nią spojrzeć. Gdy nie można zatracić się w jej pozornie przychylnej, straszliwej magii, gdy ona nie może spojrzeć także w nas. Huk fal za plecami rozbijających się o skały, ryk rozpryskiwanej we wszystkie strony piany i jazgot załamujących się przedwcześnie morskich grzbietów jest dokładnie tym, co napawa obezwładniającym, pierwotnym strachem. Paraliżującą energią, którą – owszem – można poczuć, lecz której za nic nie można pojąć. Ani wykorzystać. _

Ręce, które spychają cię z urwiska są szorstkie i przepełnione kpiną, i nie ma to najmniejszego znaczenia, bowiem w następnej chwili wszystkim, co cię otacza jest tylko wyjący z chichotem wiatr. Uderzenie w spienioną otchłań jest silne. Na tyle silne, że z płuc wyrywa ci krzyk, którego i tak nikt nie jest w stanie usłyszeć. A potem możesz już tylko zapadać się coraz bardziej i głębiej, licząc na to, że ciemność się pospieszy i zdąży przed szaleństwem. I wiesz, że to płonne nadzieje. W chaosie nagłych doznać nie dostrzegasz dodatkowego łańcucha, który zwisając ci z piersi kurczy się w zastraszającym tempie. Nie widzisz też Walkirii znikającej wraz z tobą w morskich odmętach i błyszczącego zarysu motyla, który bez wątpienia został na powierzchni. Jest tylko mokra, zwlekająca wciąż ciemność i wrażenie nieskończonego bólu.

_Dusza rozerwana na miliony fragmentów, dusza płacząca spokojem, dusza __**pożarta**__. Wszystko, czego nie życzy się najgorszemu wrogowi, który do celu stąpa jedynie po trupach. Wszystko czym jesteś, pozbawiona własnej świadomości, pulsująca żółcią. Przepełniona siłą tej barwy, która prowadziła cię przez całe życie. Kolorem słońca, mądrości, wiedzy, oświecenia. Kolorem zdrady, której dopuściły się na tobie własne ideały. Tio Harribel, po wsze czasy bądź przeklęta za swe poświęcenie. _

* * *

**Ach tak. Żeby nie było – pisząc o rybciach miałam na myśli oczywiście piranie :) I tak, wiem, że one gustują raczej w tropikalnych wodach Amazonki niż we wzburzonych morskich bałwanach… **

**Zmieniłam rating. Bo wiecie, niby śmiertka śmiertką a umarlak umarlakiem, ale potem będzie już tylko mniej przyjemnie ^^**


	4. cuatro

Po długiej przerwie – witam znów. Mam nadzieję, że nie wyszłam z wprawy.

Smacznego.

* * *

**4**

_Słońce migotało w oparach chmur, oblewając swym blaskiem niczym najpiękniejszą suknią górskie szczyty; te największe, od lat skąpane w śniegu. Najwyższe z drzew, które – choć potężne i majestatyczne – przypominały z przestworzy jedynie maleńkie, szmaragdowe główki od szpilek i chłodne, niewielkie jeziorka ukryte w cieniu tropikalnych wysp. Świeciło dla wszystkich jednakowo, pozwalając, by wszyscy wybrańcy losu mogli podziwiać łono tego świata w najpełniejszej krasie. _

Panorama świata z poziomu chmur nie jednemu zawróciła już w głowie. Nie jednego obdarzyła też lawiną natchnienia i gromadą twórczych myśli, i nawet ci najbardziej oporni na wszelkie wdzięki Matki Natury zawsze, choć na jeden moment potrafili odnaleźć w niej coś wielkiego, wspaniałego. Wszyscy bez wyjątku. Wszyscy, poza tobą.

Jesteś w końcu Ulquiorra Shiffer - idealny profesjonalista we wszystkim, czego tylko się dotknie. Genialnie skrupulatny, zawsze dokładny i perfekcyjny. Boleśnie doskonały. Ty, najwyższej klasy pilot jednej z najbardziej renomowanych linii lotniczych, ten, który zawsze kontroluje sytuację, niezależnie od warunków zewnętrznych i wewnętrznych – choćby były najgorsze i najbardziej opłakane, który zawsze znajdzie wyjście z opresji. Jakże by to więc wyglądało, gdybyś w całej swej glorii nienaganności zachwycał się widokiem zza szyb swego statku? Zdecydowanie źle. Jesteś więc zawsze sobą, zimnym Ulquiorrą Shifferem, panem przestworzy. Niedoścignionym, niepokonanym, absolutnie najlepszym. Tym, który zawiódł.

_Szary, szybko gęstniejący dym, unoszący się za podniebną maszyną nie jest czymś, co powinno dziwić. Nie, dopóki spływa łagodnie, miękko układając się w charakterystyczne wstęgi. Póki pozostaje w ryzach można osiągnąć wszystko, wzbić się wyżej niż inni, wznieść pod same niebiosa i nachuchać Panu Bogu w okna. Ale tylko wtedy. Płomień z wolna liżący lewe skrzydło samolotu nie jest zaś dobrym znakiem. Wiedzą to zarówno przerażeni pasażerowie, uwięzieni we wnętrzu mającej już niebawem płonąć, metalowej pułapki i wiedzą ptaki, które – zdjęte trwogą – coraz bardziej_ _zmieniają swój własny kurs, nie chcąc przyglądać się porażce największego, najwspanialszego z nich. Wiedzą bowiem doskonale, że dla blaszanego Króla Przestworzy nie ma już ratunku._

Kontrolki szaleją, alarm wyje niczym potępiony, drugi pilot miota się bezsilnie, w bezbrzeżnej panice usiłując jeszcze choć przez chwilę utrzymać wysokość i tor lotu. Nie rozumiesz go. Nie potrafisz pojąć, _dlaczego_ tak rozpaczliwie stara się zachować swe nędzne życie, chociaż jak na dłoni widać, że nie ma już na to najmniejszych szans. Ty zaś – w przeciwieństwie do niego - nawet nie próbujesz zrobić czegokolwiek. Wiesz, jak bardzo jest to bezcelowe i jak bardzo niepotrzebne. Siedzisz więc tylko w swym wysokim fotelu, trzymając ster tak lekko, jak gdyby maszyna pod twoją władzą ciągle leciała zgodnie z wyznaczoną trasą i przyglądasz się pojedynczej, spływającej z szyby kropli, której przecież wcale nie powinno tam być. I chociaż ziemia przybliża się coraz bardziej i bardziej, nawet nie drgnie ci powieka. A potem jest już tylko łomot, huk i ciemność.

_Dymiący wrak pięknego niegdyś – jeszcze przed chwilą – samolotu dogorywa samotnie, w zapomnieniu rozrzucony wśród tropikalnych drzew małej wyspy. Nikt nigdy go nie znajdzie, nieświadomie pozwalając, by bujna roślinność wzięła go we władanie i pochłonęła do szczętu, czyniąc zeń kolejny front swego i tak bogatego królestwa; mieszkanie tych nieznanych, niepoznanych jeszcze gatunków, które ukrywać się będą w jego wnętrzu niczym w najmilszym z domów._

Siedzisz samotnie na jednym z wyrwanych drzew, okręcając wokół palców zimny łańcuch, który od jakiegoś czasu zwisa z twojej piersi i zupełnie bezbarwnie przyglądasz się, jak chmara na wpół materialnych motyli z wolna odlatuje do własnego wymiaru. Nie jesteś nawet zdziwiony, gdy ostatni z nich omija tylko ciebie i znika za szybko gęstniejącą, zielonkawą mgłą. Właściwie, zupełnie cię to nie obchodzi. Nie masz zamiaru zaprzątać sobie też głowy Walkiriami ani innymi wymysłami słabych ludzi. Czekasz. Po prostu czekasz, aż cała ta farsa z umieraniem dobiegnie końca i będziesz mógł zaznać choć odrobiny spokoju w słodkim niebycie.

_Znikasz. Znikasz całkiem po prostu, bez żadnych fajerwerków i efektów specjalnych. Rozpływasz w pustce zupełnie tak, jakbyś nigdy nie istniał, a jedynym dowodem potwierdzającym twą egzystencję jest tylko delikatna poświata szmaragdowej energii, unosząca się nad strzaskanym wrakiem twej przeszłości. _


	5. quinto

Przed wami jedna z trzech części najtrudniejszych do wymyślenia i logicznego umotywowania samej sobie. Ehh… Nnoi, łobuzie!

Smacznego.

* * *

**5**

_Odrapane ściany starej łazienki wcale nie zachęcają, by przebywać w wilgotnym wnętrzu wyznaczanego przez nie pomieszczenia dłużej niż to konieczne. Lampa smętnie zwisająca z sufitu rzuca raczej więcej mroku niż światła, a tłusty pająk kroczący leniwie w poprzek sufitu zdaje się tylko czekać, aż dobry los pozwoli mu położyć swoje włochate łapska na zdobyczy znacznie większej aniżeli jakaś tam marna mucha… _

Nnoitra Gilga – człowiek stal. Tak właśnie się przedstawiasz. Przedstawiałeś. Wtedy, gdy wielki, piękny świat był jeszcze twoim światem, a codzienny wyścig szczurów uwielbioną rutyną. Gdy miałeś wszystko, czego ludzka marność może tylko zapragnąć i gdy wszystkie drzwi stały przed tobą otworem. Kiedyś. Kiedy? Dawno. Może wcale…? Nie pamiętasz; nie chcesz pamiętać, wspominać, mieć z tamtym czasem cokolwiek wspólnego. We wspomnieniach kryje się ból, całe przeklęte morze bólu i jeszcze większego cierpienia. Nie pamiętasz. Jesteś teraz tu – w swojej własnej, pustej wannie – i właśnie tu chcesz być. Cierpiąc chłód metalu za cienką koszulą, drżąc i patrząc. Licząc niemo wszystkie pęknięcia na całkiem gładkim suficie i za wszelką cenę starając się nie mrugać. Na próżno.

_Mucha frunąca z wolna pod lampą nawet nie bzyczy – zbyt przytłoczona ciężarem atmosfery, by choć spróbować swym terkotem zakłócić jej toń. Albo może jest po prostu zbyt mała, by można było usłyszeć ją trochę dalej niż z bliska. Białe, obtłuczone miejscami kafelki pokrywa para oddechu i dym z kolejnego już papierosa, który skłębioną chmurą unosi się również pod sufitem, bezlitośnie osiadając na wszystkim w zasięgu swoich macek. Bez wyjątku. Nie stanowi dla niego bowiem najmniejszej różnicy, czy jego następną ofiarą zostanie biały niegdyś sufit, czy smoliście czarne, rozczochrane włosy zwisające zza krawędzi wanny. I nic tego nie zmieni. _

Złamali cię. Wypatroszyli, odarli ze wszystkiego, co jeszcze posiadałeś, pozostawiając samego, słabego i bezbronnego, tonącego w czarnej, bezdennej rozpaczy beznadziei. Tak po prostu. Jak zużytą zabawkę, którą rzuca się w kąt, gdy tylko przestaje być sprawna. Dlatego leżysz tutaj całkiem sam, niepomny na chłód pustej wanny i migoczące złośliwie światło lamp. I nie ma już walki, nie ma drabiny na szczyt, po której można by się piąć ani trupów, po których można by stąpać. Jest tylko człowiek, jeden pozostawiony na pastwę świata, zrujnowany człowiek. Ten przeżuty, wypluty, wykorzystany. Niezdolny, by dalej walczyć, by podnieść się i powstać silniejszym. Człowiek postawiony na skraju, wśród najgorszych lęków i najstraszniejszych zjaw. Człowiek, któremu pozostał już tylko lodowaciejący obłęd i spokojny ciężar naładowanej broni.

_Okno na poddaszu skrzypi miarowo, popychane do tańca delikatnym, wieczornym wiatrem. Jesienne liście wpadają do środka wirując w barwnych korowodach, znacząc swą obecność szelestem i drganiem. Ale tylko one. Poza ich małym światem utkanym z powiewów panuje tu niemal grobowa cisza, przerywana jedynie od czasu do czasu kapaniem nieszczelnego kranu i regularnym, spokojnym oddechem. Kruchość tej chwili jest niemal namacalna, a niewybaczalną zbrodnią wydał by się każdy głośniejszy niż tykanie zegara dźwięk. I kiedy wydaje się już, że cisza ta potrwa wiecznie, spokój przerywa… _

_Strzał._

Igła oślepienia jest prędka i nawet nie zauważasz, kiedy całkiem osuwasz się ciemność. Zdaje ci się za to, że możesz jeszcze przez krótki moment poczuć jak świetlista Walkiria, która – wiesz to – obserwowała cię już od jakiegoś czasu, wciąż stoi w kącie, przyglądając ci się niemo – bezradna. Samobójcy nie idą do nieba i ona bardzo dobrze to wie. Zbyt dobrze, dlatego po niedługiej chwili znika rozgoryczona, zabierając ze sobą swego jedynego towarzysza, motyla-posłańca. A ty zostajesz sam - tym razem ostatecznie - zatopiony w lepkim i chłodnym niebycie; z pulsującym wciąż bólem w przeszytej czaszce i zimnym łańcuchem zwisającym z miejsca trafienia. Tylko – i może nadal – ty i twa wezbrana rozpacz kapiąca szkarłatem, spływająca leniwym strumieniem z krawędzi starej, zniszczonej wanny razem z krwią. Tylko ty i martwa cisza otoczenia, zdająca się szeptać – _przegrałeś, wojowniku…_

_Żółtawa poświata unosi się nad martwym ciałem, nasączając całe pomieszczenie kolorem zdrady, podwójnej zdrady, której się tu dopuszczono; zdrady człowieka, która skazała go na śmierć i zdrady niezłomnych ponoć ideałów, którą ta śmierć przyniosła. Poświata pulsująca gniewem rodzącego się uporu i swoistego obłąkania, która przybierać miała na sile jeszcze przez długi, bardzo długi czas. Aż do dnia, w którym będzie wystarczająco silna, by powstać i bezlitośnie porażać innych swą potęgą… _

* * *

**Bijcie :D**


	6. septima

**7**

_Oślepiające, barwne światła migotały ze wszech stron, skrząc się na ubraniach tęczową feerią, pobudzając zmysły i czarując swym niepowtarzalnym blaskiem. Głośna muzyka wibrowała w uszach i gardłach, zmuszając wszystkich obecnych do rytmicznego podrygiwania niezajętymi akurat częściami ciała, lub – co bardziej podatnych – porywała w wir niczym nieskrępowanych ruchów, jaki stanowiło na parkiecie wrzące kłębowisko ludzkich ciał. _

Siedzisz sam, od czasu do czasu zaglądając do napełnianego cięgle od nowa kieliszka i z doskonale wyuczoną pogardą obserwujesz wirujący tłum. Sam nigdy się do niego nie zbliżasz, preferując raczej pozostanie we _własnym_, znajomym kącie i udawanie, że naprawdę też jesteś częścią tej wielkiej machiny zabawy. Nie jesteś. Doskonale to wiesz. Jednak przyjemnie jest myśleć, że prawda – mimo wszystko – jest zupełnie inna. Że Zommari Leroux, gdyż tak właśnie cię zwą, też może w każdej chwili wstać i ruszyć na podbój parkietu. Że potrafi się bawić dokładnie tak samo jak reszta tego cudacznego społeczeństwa wiecznej balangi i, że tak jak oni potrafi wstać następnego dnia i jak gdyby nigdy nic zacząć zwyczajny, nowy dzień. O tak. Złudzenia bywają bardzo przyjemne.

_Wszędzie unosił się zapach rozgrzanego, ludzkiego potu i rozlanych drinków, ale nikt zdawał się tym nie przejmować jakoś specjalnie. Oszalały motłoch krzyczał, wierzgał, tratował się w przejściach i przy barach, jakby zupełnie obce było mu pojęcie kultury i wychowania. Chaos. Wszędzie chaos, wrzask i decybele. I tylko w samym środku tego niemożliwego gwaru niczym w oku cyklonu znaleźć można było maleńki skrawek upchniętego w sam róg pomieszczenia, względnego spokoju, w postaci kilku nie do końca jeszcze zmasakrowanych stolików… _

Wieczór zbliża się ku końcowi, a ty pijesz szklankę za szklanką, kieliszek za kieliszkiem i coraz bardziej tracisz poczucie realności. Stół, przy którym spoczywasz nosi ślady kilku nad wyraz niestarannie wciągniętych kresek białego proszku, a twoja głowa znów pulsuje. Światła wokół ciebie wirują coraz bardziej i bardziej, wciągając cię w śmiertelną karuzelę kalejdoskopowych odczuć, muzyka dudni i dudni, i dudni coraz głośniej i donośniej, a wszystkie strzępki świata nagle stapiają się w jedną, wielką, niemożliwą do ogarnięcia, wyjącą zupę zniekształconej rzeczywistości. A potem jest już tylko chłodna ciemność zapomnienia.

_Barman, który już dawno przestał liczyć, ilu klientów jest w stanie obsłużyć w ciągu jednej takiej nocy, uwijał się jak w ukropie, podając ciągle to nowe i nowsze alkoholowe wariacje. Ludzi wcale nie ubywało - przeciwnie, choć północ wybiła już jakiś czas temu, a świt zbliżał się coraz większymi krokami. Niektórzy ciągle jeszcze mieli siły, by szaleć na parkiecie, a inni - jak na przykład pewien ciemnoskóry mężczyzna w wyciągniętej marynarce – padli, śpiąc na stołach. Mimo wszystko, noc była jeszcze młoda… _

Zdaje ci się jeszcze, że zdołałeś się ocknąć i, że gdzieś tam, wśród tłumu roztańczonych ciał stoi też ona. Walkiria. Rozmazana pędzącym, kolorowym światłem reflektorów i alkoholowymi majakami, stoi patrząc na ciebie z politowaniem. Ale… Walkirie zabierają tylko wojowników, pamiętasz? Ty nim nie jesteś. Nigdy nie byłeś, przegrywając swoje życie już na starcie; topiąc je w oparach tęczowych drinków i proszkach, które ponoć czynią cuda. Które wciągnęły cię tak bardzo, tak bez reszty, że mogłeś już tylko patrzeć, jak ciągną cię na samo dno. To samo, na którym właśnie się znalazłeś, przekonany, że łańcuch w twojej piersi i czarny motyl unoszący się nad w połowie opróżnioną szklanką są tylko kolejnymi odjechanymi obrazami, serwowanymi ci przez najnowsze dragi. Dno. Dno absolutne. Na tyle głębokie, że nawet nie zauważasz, kiedy z twoich niematerialnych już płuc wydobywa się ostatnie nierzeczywiste tchnienie, a ty rozpadasz się w garść białego pyłu, który ukochałeś bardziej od życia.

_Fiołkowa aura przez długi czas delikatnie jeszcze pulsowała nad miejscem niedawnej tragedii, zbyt niewyraźna, by można było ją wyczuć. Nieuchwytna, z każdym dniem coraz bardziej natchniona, jakby stopniowo upajała się swą własną obecnością, coraz mocniej tonąc w oparach alkoholowych odmętów, unoszących się wokół niej, otaczających ją niemal co wieczór - by któregoś dnia po prostu rozpłynąć się wraz ze wschodem słońca i udać w podróż do świata pełnego pustki… _

* * *

**Jej, jak ja nie cierpię tego gostka. Serio. Uważam, że to jeden z większych faili Kubo-senseia jeśli chodzi o naszą zaczną Espadę. **


	7. octava

**8**

_Klatka jest zimna i obca zupełnie tak samo jak zawsze. Pręty, tak bardzo chropowate w swej pozornej gładkości, wbijają się w ciało, kalecząc i tak podrażnioną już skórę, zostawiają ciemne pręgi upodlenia i wstydu. Nagość jest gorzka i żałosna, i w środowisku obiektów doświadczalnych nikt nie zwraca już na nią uwagi. Nie, bo… tam już nie ma ludzi. Nie ma człowieczeństwa. Jest tylko zimno ciasnej klatki i strach. Przeogromny strach przed kolejnym doświadczeniem_.

Gong oznajmiający_ ICH_ przybycie zawsze wywołuje u ciebie silny, niekontrolowany dreszcz. Jesteś jednak zbyt przerażony, by zastanawiać się _dlaczego _tak jest. Wiesz tylko jedno; kiedyś byłeś Szayelaporro Granz'em, dumnym człowiekiem z marzeniami i ambicją – dziś jesteś tylko numerem. Zaszczutym zwierzakiem, w każdej chwili, z niekłamaną trwogą spodziewającym się ponownego wpadnięcia w ich zachłanne łapy. Chorym z paniki, że tak właśnie może się stać. Zrezygnowanym, zgaszonym wiedzą, że stanie się to prędzej czy później. Bo ONI oznaczają tylko jedno. Cierpienie.

_Biel. Wszędzie biel, otaczająca, przytłaczająca, straszna. Nieskazitelna biel laboratoryjnych ścian, sprzętów, biel fartuchów i chirurgicznych maseczek. Warunki w pracowni są znacznie bardziej higieniczne niż ktokolwiek jest w stanie sobie wyobrazić, sterylne aż do przesady i to wszystko, cały wkładany w to trud ma tylko jeden cel – utrzymać czystość i prawidłowość doświadczeń. _

Czujesz kolejne igły wbijające się w twoją skórę i – na boga! jeśli istnieje – wcale nie jest to uczucie, którego pragniesz doświadczać. Znów. Skórzane pasy krępujące twoje kończyny są szorstkie i bezwzględne, niemal tak bezwzględne, jak oprawcy w białych rękawiczkach i nieustanny chłód laboratoryjnych pomieszczeń. I… to _boli_. Tak najzwyczajniej w świecie, który dawno już zdał się ciebie opuścić, boli. Boli tysięcznym upokorzeniem, setnym narkotykiem niczym trucizna krążącym w twoich żyłach i prostym, zwyczajnym strachem, nazbyt ludzkim, by ktokolwiek ośmielił się go zauważyć. Boli cierpieniem od dawna skrępowanego ciała i umysłu złamanego na tyle, by już nie mógł się uwolnić… A oni są tam ciągle i wciąż, przerażający i okrutni, gotowi, by w każdej chwili zacząć nowy, odrażający eksperyment.

_W umysłach przedmiotów doświadczeń, rzeczywistość faluje. Zamazuje się, zmienia, zniekształca, przybierając najróżniejsze formy i kształty. Niekiedy są one piękne jak wschodzące słońce i ciepło poranka, a innym razem straszne, ponure i odpychające tak bardzo, że aż strach o nich myśleć. Zawsze jednak kształty tej rzeczywistości kontrolowane są przez genialne mechanizmy rządzone ręką najznamienitszych naukowców i specjalistów. To właśnie w ich gestii leży powodzenie przedsięwziętych procesów badawczych. Czasem jednak coś idzie nie tak i eksperyment się nie udaje – obiekt badań jest tracony. A wtedy jest już tylko konwulsyjna ciemność ostateczności i… krzyk._

Straszny, rozdzierający krzyk.

A potem… do obłożonego w całości miękką okładziną pokoju wchodzi pielęgniarka – wystarczająco wykwalifikowana, by nie zwracać uwagi na wszystkie _ułomności_ swoich podopiecznych i gotowa, by w każdej chwili nieść _odpowiednią_ pomoc – niosąc ze sobą standardową dawkę upłynnionego pożywienia i wcale, ale to zupełnie nie jest zaskoczona, gdy zamiast wiecznie bełkoczącego do siebie młodzieńca zastaje żałośnie skulone w kącie zwłoki. A potem zwyczajnie wzrusza ramionami, nie będąc w stanie dostrzec pokracznie, makabrycznie wręcz powykręcanego, spętanego łańcuchami ducha, płaczącej, całkowicie bezsilnej Walkirii tulącej wciąż jego stygnące już ciało ani czarnego, połyskującego motyla, który właśnie wyfruwał przez uchylone ciągle drzwi. Z żałością. A następnie po prostu wychodzi, zupełnie nieporuszona.

_Dematerializacja. Coś, czego pragnąłbyś z całej duszy, gdybyś tylko jeszcze mógł nad nią panować. Nie możesz jednak i wszystko, do czego ogranicza się teraz, do czego ograniczać się będzie jeszcze przez najbliższą wieczność twoja egzystencja, to bezwolne podrygiwanie w porywach szalonej, różowej mocy, na którą nikt nie ma wpływu. Róż jest kojący, woła o troskę i dawno zapomnianą swobodę. O wolność skupienia się tylko na sobie i dziecinną radość w działaniu. Ale i tak, tym na co czekasz jest… Dematerializacja: wybawienie, wreszcie spokój. Dematerializacja – wytęskniona podróż w próżnię. _

* * *

**Ja.. naprawdę lubię Pana Szaleja i ciężko mi z tym, że zabiłam go właśnie w **_**taki**_** sposób. I tak, teraz miało pojawić się małe wyjaśnienie, ale za bardzo jestem ciekawa, co o tym myślicie :)**

**A tak w ogóle, to jesteście wspaniałe, wiecie? Nigdy nie pomyślałabym, że Walkirie zasługują na tyle komentarzy ^^**


	8. noveno

**9**

_Restauracja położona na dachu jednego z najwyższych budynków w mieście zawsze przyciąga całe mrowie klientów. Nic dziwnego – widok miasta w całej okazałości, oglądanego zwykle zza szyb lub z poziomu chodnika przemawia zarówno do wielu jego mieszkańców jak i turystów, i nawet niebotycznie okazałe ceny serwowanych tam specjałów nie są w stanie tego zmienić. Ot, lokal reprezentuje sobą po prostu tę małą odrobinę luksusu, którą każdy chciałby posiadać. Nawet jeżeli tylko przez chwilę, od czasu do czasu. _

Siedzicie przy jednym ze stolików, rozkoszując się jednym z niewielu posiłków, jakie dane było wam spożywać w tym niezwykłym miejscu. To nic, że to najpowszedniejsze i najtańsze z serwowanych tam dań – ważne, że możecie choć przez chwilę poczuć się tak godni i dostojni jak cała reszta znajdującej się tam ludności. Jesteście w końcu niemal na dachu świata i żadne obiekcje społecznie, żadne żale nie są teraz na miejscu. W końcu trwa spektakl, czyż nie? Spektakl pragnień i uniesień serwowanych na białych talerzach przez kelnerów o nienagannie białych mankietach; spektakl wyniosłej codzienności, w który desperacko usiłujecie się wpasować. Właśnie dziś i właśnie tu – ponad chmurami zwyczajnej przeciętności.

_Słońce świeci jasno i przyjaźnie, spowijając swym ciepłem ludzi i tarasy, i wrzące życiem miasto u swych stóp. Jest wielkie i wspaniałe, i zupełnie nie interesuje się małymi sporami i animozjami malutkich, ruchomych figurek tonących w jego blasku, którymi bez wątpienia są dlań ludzie. Nie. Ono świeci. Promienieje z całym dostępnym mu majestatem, by oświetlać, oświecać i wskazywać drogę wszystkim zbłąkanym podróżnikom. _

Kłótnia o ostatnią mini kanapeczkę przeradza się z wolna w prawdziwą wojnę na pięści i słowa, jakiej podniebna restauracja nigdy jeszcze nie widziała. Przekleństwa latają w powietrzu niczym pociski artyleryjne, siejąc ból i zniszczenie w pomimo wszystko kruchym porozumieniu, które zdołaliście wypracować przez te długie, wspólne lata. Wy - Aaro i Niero Arrurueri, bliźnięta porzucone przez wszystkich na pastwę okrutnego losu, które znalazły dla siebie mały kawałek tego nie najlepszego ze światów, walcząc o niego zaciekle zębami i pazurami. Bliźnięta skaczące sobie do gardeł jedynie przez kęs ciągle ciepłego jeszcze chleba, krwawiące wzajemną zawiścią i dawno porzuconą tolerancją…

Rękoczyny nie są czymś, co jest dla was szczególnie nowe, ale bójka na dwudziestym-którymś piętrze o krok od wolnej przestrzeni swobodnego spadku, na oczach zszokowanej, sparaliżowanej ochrony i całego stada napuszonych gapiów, którzy traktują to wszystko jedynie jak nieco orientalną, odrobinę brutalną rozrywkę, nie powinna budzić aż tak skrajnego uczucia paniki. Przecież to _tylko_ bójka. Taka, jakich było już tysiące. Tylko sprzeczka, tylko…

_Świst ciała przerzucanego przez barierkę każdy zapamięta do końca życia. Przerażający niczym zimny, świszczący oddech śmierci przechadzającej się naprawdę, całkowicie zbyt blisko. Złowieszczy niczym chichot złośliwych chochlików, które wciąż tańczą i balują na granicy naszej świadomości, gotowe, by w każdej chwili spłatać zabójczego figla. Świst ciała przerzucanego przez barierkę każdy zapamięta do końca życia. Po warunkiem, że życie to potrwa wystarczająco długo, by __**zdołał**__ go zapamiętać. _

Zwisanie resztami sił na stalowej poręczy boli niemal tak samo jak świadomość rychłego upadku i histeryczny śmiech wydobywający się z własnego gardła. A może jednak nie własnego? Obcego? Bliźniaczego…? Boli niemal tak jak odwieczny dylemat skrajnych sytuacji: ja czy on? Obaj, osobno, my, JA. Razem? Nie? Nie wiesz. On nie wie; wy nie wiecie. Czasu na decyzję jest rozpaczliwie mało, a żaden z was nie chce jej podjąć. Ale czas, wprawny oszust, ma to do siebie, że zawsze kończy się wcześniej, niż można by się spodziewać. Dlatego właśnie spadacie. Teraz. Obaj. Spadacie w przestrzeń ponad dwudziestu pięter niczym niezagrodzonego, zimnego powietrza, przerażeni, zdezorientowani, wolni umysłem jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, bo...

Agonia upadku jest jeszcze straszliwsza niż można by przypuszczać, tak przeraźliwie, tak niewyobrażalnie, że wszystkie członki, wszystkie najmniejsze cząstki waszego jestestwa skręcają się w spazmach cierpienia zbyt rozpaczliwie, by ktokolwiek mógł to zauważyć. Nieopodal waszych rozciągniętych na ziemi, rozbryźniętych ciał przysiada zaś czarny, lśniący motyl, mrugając w konsternacji. Nic tu po nim, skoro tego, co z was zostało jest zbyt mało, by łańcuch miał choć najmniejszą szansę na powstanie – o autodegradacji nawet nie wspominając. Malutki posłaniec odlatuje więc, ciągnąc za sobą niemą Walkirię i wraca wraz z nią do swej własnej krainy niebytu, zostawiając was na zawsze w rękach rosnącego kręgu przypadkowych gapiów.

_Dusze zlewające się ze sobą z chciwej potrzeby bycia bardziej, wyżej i lepiej nie są częstym zjawiskiem – zwłaszcza dusze pozornie bliźniacze, które współistnieć miały w harmonii zarówno w biedzie jak i w dobrobycie. Dusze zlanie na wieczność, połączone śmiercią, współ za nią odpowiedzialne, które cierpieć będą wspólne katusze aż po kolejny kres. Dusze zdematerializowane, dryfujące w jedności przez pustkę, prosto w objęcia krzemowej pustyni zimnego świata Pustych. Pustych w środku, zupełnie tak, jak oni sami. _


	9. decimo

**10**

_Rozwrzeszczany, podniecony tłum, skupiony w przestronnym wnętrzu jednej z oficjalnie zapomnianych, nieużywanych hal sportowych, z niespotykaną wręcz werwą i głodem wrażeń skanduje imiona tańczących wokół siebie, niczym węże gotujące się do ataku, zawodników. W porównaniu do wielkiej przestrzeni hali, ring w samym jej środku zajmuje stosunkowo niewielki obszar, ale to właśnie tam skupione są umysły i serca rozgorączkowanej publiczności nielegalnych walk. _

Stoisz sam, odcięty psychicznie niemal od wszystkiego poza swoim celem. Cały jesteś teraz tylko skupieniem i koncentracją, niechętnym szacunkiem dla przeciwnika i mimowolną pokorą, która zaszczepiona przez liczne rany i walki czai się zawsze na samym koniuszku twojej świadomości. Stoisz otoczony skondensowanym, zlanym w jedność krzykiem i kakofonią zbyt chaotyczną, by można było zwracać na nią uwagę. Nie naprawdę. Twój przeciwnik wydaje się być równie zwarty i intensywny jak ty, i doskonale zdajesz sobie sprawę z tego, że jedynie sekundy dzielą was obu od rzucenia się na siebie z krzykiem i zapalczywością godną lepszej sprawy. Jest silny, nawet bardzo – wiesz to tak samo dobrze jak on wie, że ty też jesteś. To wasza walka, wasz mały raj wyzwolenia i byle rozemocjonowany motłoch nie jest w stanie przeszkodzić wam w jego celebracji.

Gong. Zaczyna się pierwsza runda.

_Ciała bokserów rozgrzane są do białości w śmiertelnym tańcu przetrwania i chociaż żaden z nich nie walczy o życie, utrata tytułu i pozycji jest znacznie gorsza niźli śmierć. To w końcu walka mistrzów; zwycięzca bierze wszystko, zyskując uznanie i uwielbienie tłumów, a przegranemu pozostanie zaś jedynie odejść ze skruchą i uniesioną głową, bo nie będzie dlań już nic więcej, ponad przegranie z honorem. _

Walka jest zbyt zacięta i absorbująca, by przerywać ją ot, tak, i nawet sędzia zdaje się to respektować, nie wyskakując zbyt nachalnie z zakończeniami rund. To w końcu ring nie do końca legalny, więc zasady też nie do końca obowiązują. Nie wszystkie, w każdym razie. Adrenalina skacze z minuty na minutę, ba! - z sekundy na sekundę i ty – Yammy Llargo – czujesz się w pełni w swoim żywiole. Możesz rzucać się, uderzać, zadawać ból i uskakiwać w najmniej spodziewanym momencie, dekoncentrując i rozpraszając przeciwnika. Tak, walka to zdecydowanie coś, co kochasz najbardziej. I wtedy, właśnie wtedy, gdy twoja ekscytacja jest na najwyższym możliwym poziomie, przychodzi nadspodziewanie silny cios, którego nie jesteś w stanie uniknąć. I jeszcze jeden, i jeszcze. A gdy przychodzi kolejne, ostatnie już uderzenie, twój świat zalewa się rozżarzoną ciemnością.

_Krew spływająca po białej macie wygląda dziwnie, nierealnie. Nie powinno jej tam być, nie ma do tego prawa, zobowiązana do wypełniana z najwyższą ochotą naczyń krwionośnych szarżujących na siebie zawodników. Ale… Ale gdy jeden z nich leży bez ruchu, pozbawiony przytomności i władzy nad swoim ciałem, uwolniona nagle krew wypływa, nieskrępowana. Piękna, choć złowieszcza. I śmiercionośna dla tego, który ją traci. _

Wszystko wiruje, napędzane pełnym huku i zgrzytu, oślepiającym, przeraźliwym pulsowaniem. Nie słyszysz więc śmiertelnej ciszy, która zupełnie nagle okryła całą widownię ani nienaturalnego, całkowicie pozbawionego zwyczajowego zamętu, nagłego bezruchu, który słynął na krzyczącą i skandującą jeszcze przed chwilą brać niczym paraliżujące oświecenie. Nie. Dla ciebie wszystko jest teraz bólem ciosu i upadku, cierpieniem zranionej przegraną dumy i wirowaniem, którym wszystko zaje się kręcić i obracać z nader złośliwą częstotliwością. Nie widzisz też motyla, który leży znokautowany obok ciebie, maleńkimi oczkami z przestrachem rozglądając się za Walkirią, która najpewniej przepadła gdzieś w tłumie. Wszystko się kręci spiralą czerni i czerwieni, budząc na moment przeraźliwą złość na tak karygodną słabość i szaleństwo pragnienia siły… A potem wszystko znika, zastąpione lepką ciemnością przelewanej od zawsze krwi.

_Dusza w gniewie rozpadająca się na miliony kawałków zawsze płonie czerwienią. Czerwień jest bowiem kolorem bohaterów – nie ważne: poległych czy też nie. Kolorem władzy, jaką mają oni nad własnym życiem i swoimi wyborami. Czerwień - barwa zwycięzców pełnych żądzy i ognia, którzy od wieków gotowi byli rzucić na szalę swoje życie w walce o wszystko. Czerwień - kolor życia, którego odcieni nie sposób policzyć. Jest więc karmazyn – barwa odwagi, płonąca uczuciem i pożądaniem, i jest cynober będący ciepłem ognia. I w końcu jest też szkarłat, największy spośród nich. Szkarłatna jest bowiem krew przelewana w bojach i zwycięstwo rewolucji. Szkarłatem jest wściekłość. Wściekłość słuszna i nieprzewidywalna, gorejąca w oczach, w duszach poległych niespodziewanie wojowników, którzy zmuszeni są dryfować wbrew sobie w zimne odmęty zapomnienia. _

* * *

**Muahahahaha! I na tym właśnie przyjemniaczku skończyła nam się Espada. Ale, jak pewnie większość z Was już się domyśla, na tym nie koniec. Nie całkiem w każdym razie, bowiem Walkirie będą miały jeszcze DWIE części! Ha, mam nadzieję, że cieszycie się z tego tak samo jak i ja :)**

**Aha. Yammy dostał 'dziesiątkę', bo nie uznaję go za Zero Espadę i koniec kropka. Jest po prostu – jak to ładnie określił Kenpachi – wielkim robalem i taki Barragan czy Ulek chociażby, roznieśliby go na proszek. Takie moje zdanie. Poza tym, 'zero' jeszcze mi się przyda ;) **


	10. tercera

**3**

_Ciemność zdradzieckich zaułków, wąskich uliczek i ciasnych, podziemnych przejść nigdy nie napawa optymizmem. Przeciwnie, przemieszczaniu się w takich miejscach po zmroku zawsze towarzyszy strach i niezidentyfikowane poczucie grozy, które zwykle czai się drażniąco gdzieś w zakamarkach naszej jaźni, choćbyśmy nawet i w ów miejscu byli zupełnie i całkowicie sami. Wyobraźnia jednak nigdy nie próżnuje…_

Idziesz szybko, zbyt szybko, by uznać to można za normalny krok. Obcasy, popędzane niepokojem, stukają nerwowo o szorstki bruk, zostawiając po sobie jedynie echo nazbyt mocno stawianych stóp i delikatny zapach lęku unoszący się powietrzu wokół twojej osoby. Nie chcesz tu być. Nie dziś i nie teraz. Najlepiej w ogóle nie szła byś tą zapomnianą przez Boga i ludzi uliczką, ale jest ona najkrótszą drogą do domu, a ty bardzo nie chcesz się spóźnić. Są w końcu urodziny twojej ukochanej siostrzyczki i nie możesz pozwolić sobie na to, by ją zawieść. Nie. Neliel Tu Oderschvank nie zawodzi nigdy i tego właśnie za wszelką cenę chcesz się trzymać w tym przesiąkniętym okrutnym zimnem zaułku. Jeszcze tylko przez chwilę, nim nie wejdziesz z powrotem w bezpieczną jasność głównej alei.

_Zimne, duże krople od czasu do czasu spadające z nieba i gęstniejąca bardziej z każdą chwilą mgła tylko dopełniają klimatu grozy. Grozy, której i tak jest już wystarczająco wiele, by napędzić stracha nawet największemu twardzielowi. Której każdy za wszelką cenę stara się nie zauważać… _

Niespodziewane ręce chwytają cię mocno i brutalnie, bezlitośnie ciągnąc w jeszcze głębszy mrok. Brudna szmata, którą ktoś zarzuca ci na głowę jest szorstka i śmierdząca i wiesz, wiesz już bardzo dobrze, że będzie ostatnią choć trochę zbliżoną normalności rzeczą, jaką będzie ci dane poczuć w najbliższym czasie. Aż do końca. Skrępowane dłonie i stopy w żaden sposób nie ułatwiają potencjalnej próby ucieczki, a przejmujący chłód mokrych kamieni chodnika i zwykły strach, przerażenie, paraliżują znacznie bardziej niż skutecznie. W lodowatym powiewie targającego niedomkniętymi okiennicami, północnego wiatru, czujesz swoją niemal całkowitą nagość i możesz tylko drżeć – bezsilna i tak krucha jak porcelanowy uśmiech strzaskanej lalki. Bo… Teraz _jesteś_ lalką. Bezbronną, połamaną lalką, ranioną, niszczoną raz za razem w najgorszy ze sposobów.

Gwałtowne uderzenia pozostawiają na twej skórze sieć czerwieniejących szybko śladów i ciepłych strużek kapiącej z rozcięć krwi. Nic nie widzisz – worek na głowie skutecznie ci to uniemożliwia – i dlatego całe twoje jestestwo skupia się tylko na odczuwaniu. To wielki błąd, ale nie jesteś w stanie oszukać własnych zmysłów. Cała jesteś tylko bólem i upokorzeniem, i bezsilną, płonącą niemocą. I czekaniem na ciemność.

_Krew spływająca rynsztokiem, krew zmieszana z błotem i niezidentyfikowanym plugastwem wydaje się być wystarczającym powodem, by ktoś – ktokolwiek – zainteresował się sytuacją. Wydaje się, bo tak samo jak rozpaczliwe krzyki i głuche odgłosy uderzeń o ciało, nie jest w stanie sprowadzić żadnej pomocy. Jest w końcu noc. A w nocy harcują wszystkie demony. Bezkarnie._

Kiedy napastnicy, bo z pewnością masz wątpliwy zaszczyt być ofiarą więcej niż tylko jednego zwyrodnialca, z bezdusznym śmiechem zaczynają ostatecznie bezcześcić świątynię twego ciała, nie czujesz już nic poza chłodnym odrętwieniem. Przegryziony dawno język wraz z zdartym do cna gardłem nie są już dłużej w stanie wydawać z siebie żadnych krzyków ni błagań. Nie możesz się ruszać, twoje skrępowane, okaleczone i wykorzystane ciało nie jest do tego zdolne. Nie potrafisz też stwierdzić, kiedy twoi kaci kończą zabawę i odchodzą nieporuszeni, otrzepując spodnie, ani w którym momencie lśniący motyl zaczyna zataczać nad tobą kręgi, niepewny, czy może podlecieć choć trochę bliżej. Nie widzisz Walkirii nazbyt pobladłej na twarzy i zbyt roztrzęsionej, by zrobić cokolwiek pożytecznego. Jesteś… a może już _nie _jesteś tylko chłodem i gorzką apatią przywiedzionej do kresu niewinnej ofiary.

_Dematerializujesz się. Rozpływasz w niebyt boleśnie powoli, otoczona niezachwianą wiarą w głębokie pobudki do prawdziwej walki i jeszcze głębszą pogardą dla bestii, które ich nie posiadają. **Dla nich**. Mimo to jednak, znikasz urastając w siłę i wolę godną prawdziwego wojownika, któremu nie straszne są boje i krew w imieniu słusznych spraw. Znikasz. Ale to nic, bowiem powrócisz jeszcze w innym świecie i czasie, wystarczająco potężna, by zwyciężać. _

* * *

**Neliel była dość oczywista, prawda? ^^ Co prawda, nie jestem z niej zadowolona tak jakbym chciała, ale jeśli nie teraz, to nigdy ;)**

**A teraz, robaczki moje drogie, mam dla was ****OGŁOSZENIE PARAFIALNE!**

**Szkoła ruszyła, a w związku z tym także i mój rok maturalny. To zaś oznacza znaczne ograniczenie czasu dla Internetów. Chemia niestety nie zda się sama, a dokładając do tego jeszcze szaleństwo nauczycieli otrzymamy kompletny brak czasu na cokolwiek innego. Salazarze, minął dopiero tydzień, a ja już mam dość o.o Nieważne. W każdym razie, chciałam tylko powiedzieć, że nie mam pojęcia, kiedy ukaże się ostatnia, bonusowa Walkiria lub cokolwiek innego. Jak to w ogóle będzie dalej, zobaczy się w praniu. Jakkolwiek mam nadzieję, że jednak znajdę czas na pisanie :) Pewnie dla odmóżdżenia poznęcam się od czasu do czasu nad ZWO... **

**Aha. Wszystkie Wasze wspaniałe teksty będę nadrabiać w piątki. To tak tylko informacyjnie ;)**


End file.
